Rani Yahya vs. Mike Brown
Mike Brown was a very late replacement for Chang Sung Jung, and it was his second fight in about three weeks. The fight was Rani Yahya's UFC debut. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. The crowd was ALREADY IMMEDIATELY chanting USA. Yahya landed an inside kick. Brown was stalking hardcore. Four thirty-five as Brown blocked a spinning back kick. Yahya was imitiating Nunes's strategy. Brown blocked a high kick and landed a big right. He stuffed a single. Four fifteen remaining. Yahya landed an inside kick. He landed a big leg kick. Four minutes. Yahya landed an inside kick. Brown blocked a high kick. Yahya actually had a single. Three thirty-five as Brown defended a guillotine up to the clinch. Brown was turning towards the back as they scrambled. Yahya hugged the legs. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Brown worked for a guillotine from the bottom in basically half-guard. Two thirty-five. Yahya hammerfisted to the body. Brown regained guard. Yahya kept hammerfisting the ribcage. Two fifteen as Brown let the lock go. Yahya stepped over to the butterflies. Brown got to one knee into a guillotine attempt. Yahya sat back onto their sides. Brown straightened up popping out. Brown landed a pair of left elbows. One thirty-five. Brown stood to the standing back. Yahya turned back to the clinch dragging Brown down with a double. One fifteen remaining. Brown landed a nice left elbow and the crowd loved it. Yahya passed to half-guard. He landed a big right hand. He landed another. One minute. Yahya was almost turning towards the back. Thirty-five. Brown looked up at the clock. Yahya was stepping over. Basically on his back. Fifteen. Yahya had like half-the back and half-one hook. He turned and had both hooks beautifully. The first round ended. 'Be more patient with your striking,' Brown's corner said. 'Don't chase him.' 'He's gonna break.' The second round began. Yahya landed an inside kick. Yahya landed a side kick and another, keeping the distance. He missed a high spinning back kick. Brown landed a right. Four thirty-five as they clinched and exchanged knees there. Yahya pulled standing guard with one hook and worked for a guillotine. Four fifteen. Brown was being very patient. Four minutes. Brown got a trip down into guard. Yahya closed guard and worked for another guillotine down there. Three thirty-five. Brown was defending carefully. He has to focus on defense and his offense is nonexistent here. Three fifteen. Brown popped out fully. Three minutes. Brown was trying to get some space to work strikes. Yahya went to half-guard and went for a sweep. He rolled. Two thirty-five. Brown stood to the clinch eating a knee to the body. Brown kneed the inner thigh. Two fifteen. Yahya worked another standing guillotine inside. Brown broke away disengaging. Two minutes. Yahya landed an inside kick and a blocked high kick. One thirty-five. Brown landed a right. They clinched. They exchanged knees. One fifteen. Yahya kneed the thigh. One minute. Brown disengaged. Brown's punches were coming slow, his arms were gassed. Yahya landed a leg kick. Thirty-five. Brown stuffed a single and another sprawling Yahya out. Why is he engaging down on the mat? Brown worked towards a D'arce rather hopelessly. Fifteen. Apparently a Schultz headlock. The second round ended. 'He's running away from you.' 'Five minutes,' Brown kept repeating. 'Disengage and score with your hands.' The third round began. Yahya shot for a double immediately after closing the distance. Four thirty-five as Brown worked a standing guillotine. Yahya had a single nearly. Brown stuffed it to the clinch. Brown stuffed another single nicely. Four fifteen. Yahya kneed the body. Brown kneed the leg twice. Yahya got a nice single with four minutes to half-guard. Three thirty-five. Yahya landed an iffy left elbow. Three fifteen. Yahya elbowed the leg four times and then a fifth, another. Yahya landed a left elbow. He briefly thought of a kimura. Three minutes. Yahya had the back without hooks. He got one in, and the other. Two thirty-five. Yahya had the body triangle in. Two fifteen. He landed big rights and lefts in under. He was beating him. 'Watch the back of the head'. Two minutes. Yahya lost the body triangle and had the choke across the face and it was tight, though. Yahya turned to mount. One thirty-five. He landed more big rights and lefts in under as he turned back to the back with the body triangle. He was beating Brown brutally now. One fifteen. Yamasaki took a close look. He stood them up from the back and the crowd booed. No, he warned Yahya for hitting the back of the head and they continued. One minute. Brown stuffed a single. He was trying to turn towards the back himself. Thirty-five. Yahya turned and retained basically sideways half-guard. Brown got his leg free. He stood halfway kneeing the leg twice. Yahya reversed on top. Fifteen. The third round ended. Yahya rolled onto his back and Brown stood slowly beside him. He had a mouse under his left eye. Yahya had the unanimous decision.